


"Office"

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #bedroomplay #roudyboys #sex #officeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Rhett and Link christen their "office"
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 5





	"Office"

1\. Rhett and Link were on their bed, they only needed one in their new place. They were laying down together. Link looked at Rhett softly, his eyes travelling down face, his eyes..that cute nose his moustache, soft pink lips his sexy beard.. his neck, onto his shirt and looked away. Rhett was eyeing him up to. Suddenly they heard thunder and then it started pouring. Their eyes drifted over each other once more. Link reached over rhett and took his bottle from the counter, licked the rim of the bottle and took a sip, drinking. He made a satisfied noise and then moved it towards rhetts hand. Brushed his fingertips over rhett. Rhett watched him. "Bo" he breathed softly. Link swallowed rhett's look of desire. "What are we doing?" Rhett took his drink back "Bo, we can't.." "Baby" rhett leaned over link, he put his fingers through links hair and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Link made a small noise in delight. Looking at rhett with sparkling baby blues. Rhett left kisses on his pretty face. "We can. I love you, baby" "i love you too, sweetie" link moved in breathing in rhett, letting his cheek carass rhetts, letting his lips lick his neck, then rhett slid in closer to link. Link reached up drawing rhett closer to his mouth. They couldnt breathe. The rain outside was pouring on their roof. But they were safe inside showing each other their deep love. Link went ontop of rhett and looked into his eyes for ages, they were admiring. Then their were some soft moans of pleasure shared as their soft lips met in together, rhett shifted and held link on the back of his neck. soft and slow and steady they kissed. Softly their tongues danced. Softly their hands and fingers held each others and they touched. Their minds raced, their hearts pounded as they were kissing soft and slow. And wet tongues lapped at lips. Rhett pulled links lip into his mouth. And he sucked a little on his tongue and chewed his lip. Link was moaning. He loved rhetts soft breath and even softer beard hair tickling his face. Rhett took off Links glasses and put them on the nightstand. Lifting his face. Rhett held links soft cheek and kissed him heavier tilting his face to be closer to his neck biting and open mouth kisses were placed there. Link and Rhett both moaned in unison. Link sat up and took off his shirt button by button and rhett helped until the shirt fell off smooth as butter and hung at his sides. Then he leaned back down to taste rhett's lips again. "Mmm, baby" rhett moaned feeling their chests pressed, and many sensations at once. Link put his finger slowly into rhetts mouth getting it wet. " im gonna put this on your nipple, bo" link said and ran it downwards over rhetts neck, collarbone.. And then rhett leaned up and took off his shirt pushing link into his lap. Link straddling him. They kissed in the sitting position link was in and rhett sitting up. He gripped links hips and ass. Holding him steady. Licking and biting his neck ellicting moans of pleasure and desire from his man. They kissed deeply. Hot and heavy, sexy moans from both partners. Link ran his hand in his man's sexy curls. He couldnt get enough and tugged his head back to eat his man's neck. Rhett growled he thrusted up againest links ass. Link moaned his pleasure feeling the dick rub his pants, leaning into Rhett and feeling their hot bulges connect. Their jeans connected. He bit his lip as he watched rhett flip them and get up to pull links pants off as well as his own. Link giggled then got serious as rhett pushed him down again on the bed, both hands clasping in his, pushing his arms above his head kissing passionality them red lips. Rubbing his dick onto link's. link's moans of pleasure could be heard down the hall cause their nakkid dicks were finally touching. Link closed his eyes feeling pleasure rush through him as rhett growled above him, grinding his dick into his. "Rhett..lick me" Then he was leaning to lick his arm pit and down his chest before he was at his dick and the sexy fucker took it down whole like it was a corn dog. His mouth might be small but he knew what to do with it. How to please his partner. Link groaned deep in his throat rubbing rhetts hair keeping him down there now deep throating his cock. Links head flew back on the bed as he kept groaning and moaning. "Doing..so great, Rhett." Link moaned, his own hands going up over his eyes and up into his own hair, pulling at it. Rhett moaned too around the cock stuffed in his throat. He gripped his dick and rubbed in time with his bobs. Bobbing up and down sucking hard his lover's cock. Link was about to cum sooner rather than later so he quickly pulled rhett off him and then leaned down and kissed rhett softly, lifting him from his knees to be closer to him. Rhett lay back on the bed and link straddled him again. "Fuck me, rhett" "yes, sir" rhety said pulling him to kiss him, rubbing his dick and letting link settle on top. Then they slowly started moving as link was sliding down the pole and rhett was moving inside him. Slow to get him used to rhetts big thick member. "Yes, rhett" link moans hard as he thrusted his ass down on the bigger dick. rhett speeds up, faster teasing as much dick into him as he can. "Yes, fuck me rhett" link moaned their tongues dancing together. Rhett speeds up again fucking at full speed. His dick going in and out of the tighter hole than he imagined. "Gosh bo, needed to loosen you, Link" link moans. He loves it. He loves the pain\pleasure feelings from his lovers cock. He looked at him like he was so in love. They both shared hearteyes as they came in unison. Rhett came in his hole feeling the most pleadureable orgasm rush over him making him lightheaded. Link followed suit. They lay together.  
"What a Way to christen the bedroom" Rhett laughed and held link after as they shared some kisses.   
Link simply replied "office"  
End.


End file.
